You and I
by BrianaEllington
Summary: Olivia is finally happy with her new boyfriend, Jamie, but when secrets are brought to the surface will her fifteen minutes of joy finally be up?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm having writers block on my other story "Enough", and I totally took it into a direction that I did not intend for it to go, so I'm having a really tough time deciding on how to finish it. And if I even want to finish it… I will NOT make that mistake with this story! I know, I shouldn't be starting a new one, but I want to. :p So, here goes this one, tell me what you think.**_

Olivia shoved her key into the lock on her front door, turning the knob when she heard it click. She pushed the door open, stepping onto the small amount of maple colored hardwood floor in front of the door. Her boots clicked against the floor, squishing into the carpet once she got deeper into her apartment.

She glanced over at her answering machine at the red number six that flashed at her. She pushed the play button with her middle finger, throwing her purse down onto the white couch in her living room.

God knows why she bought a white piece of furniture. She was the messiest person in New York, and that's saying something.

The first five messages were from bill collectors, harassing her as always. The last one was from Jamie, a guy she's been seeing for a little over a month now.

"_Hey, just wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner tonight. Call me."_

She cursed under her breath, completely forgetting about their plans. It was about six, they had agreed to meet at seven for dinner.

She rushed to get ready, slipping on a simple black dress and pumps, leaving her hair down and drowning herself in perfume to hide the smell of sweat due to her lack of a shower.

She was nearly twenty minutes late when she walked into the restaurant. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Jamie got up to greet her, standing impressively six foot four inches off the ground. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and then pulled out her chair for her. "You look great."

She smiled, scooting herself closer to him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Jamie folded his hand around hers. "How was work?"

"Exhausting." Olivia sighed. "How was your day?"

"Better, now that I get to spend time with you." He said.

Olivia's lips curled into a smile, as she looked down at the table. "I just want to go home."

Jamie smirked, narrowing his eyes. "I want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Olivia chuckled lightly, twining her fingers with his. His hands were twice the size of hers, and she loved the way they felt. They were rough, manly, and firm – and he definitely knew how to use them. When he touched her, her whole body dissolved into nothingness. She would get a pure, utter, blissful sensation sent through her when his fingertips met her skin.

"Let's get out of here." Olivia said softly.

Olivia had her legs wrapped tightly around Jamie's waist, as they fumbled through her bedroom door. They landed on her bed, not unlocking their lips for a second.

Olivia was yet again serene, wanting to be nowhere else but in Jamie's arms.

The suction noise their lips were making was music to Jamie's ears. Olivia was the most perfect woman he had ever met; he wanted nothing more than to make love to her all night long.

Jamie's phone rang in his pocket, vibrating against Olivia's thigh. She couldn't help but moan. "Don't answer,"

"I have to." He said. "I'm on call."

Jamie was a doctor at Mercy General, which is where they met. She was there with a victim; he was the doctor on call that night.

"_Melissa Vasquez," Olivia repeated into her phone. "Check for any missing person's reports. This girl can't be older than twelve."_

_Olivia stared at the unconscious girl lying still in the hospital bed and her heart throbbed with sorrow and pity. Luckily, the girl was carrying a school ID with her, or she'd be another Jane Doe. _

"_Detective?" _

_Olivia whipped her head around. "Yes."_

"_Jamie McBride, I'm the doctor that examined Miss Vasquez tonight." _

_They let a male to a rape kit? That's something that was new to her. _

"_If Melissa had been awake, there's most likely zero chance of us getting a kit done. The internal damage…she's been through the ringer. Scarring all over her thighs and vagina, it's…Sickening, really."_

_Olivia nodded. "There's small burn scars on her arms, most likely from cigarettes. We can't seem to find where she came from, though. The only thing her ID says is her name and it has her picture. We aren't even sure her name's really Melissa Vasquez. I have officers looking for any sign that she's a missing person, but there isn't any. It's puzzling."_

_Jamie raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I deal with about as many rape victims as you do, Detective. All I can say is that it's a good thing Melissa – or whoever she may be – is alive and here with us. I have the best staff; she'll be taken care of."_

"_There doesn't seem to be any sign that she'll even wake up. She was unconscious when we found her and she's unconscious now." Olivia scratched her eyebrow with the nail of her thumb. "But I'm staying with her until she does."_

_Jamie smiled softly. "You're a great woman, Detective -?"_

"_Benson," Olivia finished. "Olivia."_

"_You're a great woman, Detective Benson Olivia." Jamie joked._

_Olivia smiled. "You can just call me Olivia, Doctor."_

"_Well, then you can just call me Jamie, Olivia." He said, smiling. "Do you need anything? I can get you a blanket, pillow….? Anything?"_

"_No, thank you." Olivia said._

_Jamie nodded, "Okay, then. I'll see you."_

_Olivia was never one to mix business with pleasure, but there was something about Jamie that left her feeling rebellious and wild. She'd mix anything with him.._

Olivia threw her head back, releasing the death grip her legs had on his body.

Jamie looked at his phone, reading a text from one of the nurses. "I'm sorry,"

Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Olivia,"

"No, I understand. I have hectic hours just like you do. Go." Olivia said, rubbing his shoulder.

Jamie leaned in, kissing her deeply. "I'll make it up to you." He said, backing away from the bed. "I promise."

Olivia raised her eyebrows, nodding in disbelief.

"Don't be mad, please?"

"Jamie, I'm not mad, just go."

The sound of her lock falling back into place once her front door shut, made her want to cry. She cared for Jamie, more than she's ever cared for anyone in her life, it was hard for her to realize that both of their unpredictable schedules had them both running in different directions.

She rolled off of her bed, sliding her heels off and walking into her restroom.

Olivia turned the knobs on her shower, dialing the hot water all the way, and the cold just a bit. She brushed her fingers through her hair, shaking it with her hands. She smelled horribly, and desperately needed to rub her pomegranate body wash all over her.

No, she desperately needed Jamie to do that.

_**Okay, so? What'd you think? I'm not even sure what the point of this story is… I'm just super bored. Maybe I'll get like super inspired and then it'll be awesome. Who knows. Anyway, yeah. It'll get more interesting next chapter… I think. I hope. I KNOW! Have some faith in me, guys! (:**_

_**Xo,**_

_**B**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hey, guys! It's been so long, right? I'm so excited to be back and ready to update. I know I should really be working on Enough, but I have such a giant case of writer's block when it comes to that story. Maybe I'll try and think of the last few chapters and just finish it. But, anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

Olivia walked into the precinct in a funkier mood than usual, Elliot noticed. He knew by the look on her face that he needed to stay out of her way.

She threw herself down on her chair, opening the bottom drawer of her desk, stuffing her purse inside of it and slamming it shut.

After an angry, heavy huff of breath, she slammed her fingers furiously against her keyboard, her eyes beating on her computer.

Her screen froze, causing her to slap her hand against the side of it. She groaned, "Come on, you piece of crap!"

Munch walked past her, stopping behind her chair. "I know he can be a real ass sometimes, but that's no way to talk about Stabler."

Olivia shot him a death glare and hit her computer again. It shut off on her, causing her to whimper pitifully. She rested her elbows atop her desk and buried her face in her hands. "This is just not my day."

Elliot finally opened his mouth. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Jamie's busy at work again, isn't he?"

Olivia nodded slowly, shamefully almost. "I haven't heard from him since our date last Tuesday."

Elliot knew that ever since she met Jamie, she was always stressed and upset. Jamie practically sucked the life out of her just by saying he couldn't make dinner. Personally, Elliot didn't like the guy, but he tolerated him for Olivia's sake.

"I know what it's like having shitty hours, though. It's just a part of the sacrifice you make for your career." Olivia once again gave Jamie the benefit of the doubt, defending him, putting him on a silver platter.

"Just because he works a lot doesn't mean he can't pick up the phone to call you." Elliot said, dropping his pen and staring down at her.

"I'm sure he's tried, El."

"I dunno." Elliot said, shaking his head. "I just don't think this relationship, this guy, is what's best for you."

Olivia scoffed. "Like you know what's best for me."

Elliot stuck his hands up in mock surrender. "Jeez, Liv. Calm down, will you?"

Olivia scooted out of her seat, sliding her rolling chair across the room. She disappeared down the hall, and Elliot assumed she went into the bathroom to cool off.

After about fifteen minutes of being M.I.A., Olivia came back into the squad room, keeping her face towards the floor. She sat down at her desk, much more calmly than before, and opened the file in front of her.

Elliot knew she was too angry to actually be reading it, but she didn't snap the pages back like he would.

"I'm sorry I said that. I was out of line." Elliot said. "I just wanted to be an ass."

Olivia smiled softly. "I forgive you."

"I got ahold of Jamie,"

He didn't expect her head to jerk up so forcefully, so... angry?

"You what?" She snapped.

He looked dumbfounded, he didn't know whether or not to continue.

"You did what?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go behind your back-"

"No, no, it's okay. I just..." Olivia seethed a breath of air through her gritted teeth. "What'd he say?"

"He misses you." _So he says. _"Says he wants to meet up this weekend." _Bullshit. He wants to fuck you this weekend, that's it._

"I'll call him later." Olivia said, turning her head away and pretending she didn't care that she was finally getting to see Jamie.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, tell him hi for me."

Olivia's face crinkled up, confused over why Elliot wanted to have anything to do with Jamie. He'd been more than accepting of Jamie Olivia had been more than appreciative of that.

"I will." She said.

Elliot's phone buzzed, he waited awhile before reading the text that appeared on his screen.

He cleared his throat before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Olivia looked up at him, smirking. "Sexting, Stabler?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "No. Lizzie needs a ride from school."

Olivia nodded. "I haven't seen her in awhile, how old is she now?"

"Twelve as of June fourth." Elliot informed, picking up his pen and continuing to write.

Olivia thought back on all four of Elliot's beautiful children. They were all remarkable and she felt lucky to know them.

Elliot tapped his foot anxiously and bit the inside of his cheek. It was surprisingly easy to lie to his partner, but he hated himself for doing it.

The text wasn't from Lizzie, but from her Mother.

Elliot was losing his mind, his children, his best friend; he didn't want anyone to know about the text message he actually received.

_Just got the papers. Divorce is final! Thanks for your cooperation... -Kathy._

And now he was loosing his wife.

_**Author's note: Okay, so that was a super duper short chaper, but I think this is the shortest one I have written. It's two a.m. and I have finals tomorrow, otherwise I'd write the next chapter. THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE EO, SO HAVE NO FEAR. At least, I think it's gonna be EO. I dunno, depends on what y'all want..**_

_**Sorry for the use of foul language in this chapter! Oh, and everyone in this story is a little younger, Eli does not exist, but this takes place present day.**__**Review, tell me what you want more of and what you want less of! I'm very open minded and I take in every single review you guys send. **_

_**xo,**_

_**Briana. (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: HOLA! So, this story is like getting NO LOVE, and maybe I should just throw in the towel here, but I just can't bring myself to do that! I am NOT a quitter, so I guess I'll just like work my butt off and make this really awesome so you guys will love it. I have yet to lose hope!**_

Chapter Three

Elliot plopped down on his hotel bed and sighed heavily. His life was in shambles and all he could do was sit back and watch it crumble. He began slipping his black dress shoes on his feet, then stood up and examined himself once more in the full length mirror.

He looked tired. Drained. Absolutely stretched as far as he could go.

Olivia, however, walked into the precinct looking beautiful, vibrant, and much happier than she was two weeks ago.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

He glanced up at her without a smile in return. "Hey."

"Rough night?" She asked, swinging her coat across the back of her chair.

Elliot shook his head as his pen stroked across his page. Olivia shrugged as she sat down across from him, pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

_"Jessa's flight gets in at five. Can't wait for you two to meet." _

Olivia smiled at Jamie's text and scooted her chair closer to her desk.

"Jamie wants me to meet his daughter today." Olivia said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Already? It's not a little too soon?" Elliot asked

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm pretty excited."

"Again I say; It's not too soon in your relationship to be meeting one another's family?" Elliot clarified.

"I don't know, Elliot." She said through an angry sigh. "Can you just be supportive and just... say that you're happy for me?"

"I didn't say that I wasn't happy for you, Olivia." Elliot said.

"Well are you?"

"Of course I am. I hope you have a good time." Elliot said, standing up from his desk.

Olivia threw her head back and sighed. She didn't understand why she felt so guilty.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You're going to love her, Jess." Jamie assured. "You two are gonna get along great."

Jessa smiled, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at her father from the passenger side of his car. "I'm excited to meet her. Anyone that makes you this happy must be worth meeting."

Jamie nodded, staring at the traffic in front of their car. "She's an amazing woman."

Olivia sat patiently at the restaurant where she was meeting Jamie and Jessa, tapping her fingers anxiously atop the table. She just wanted Jessa to like her.

Jamie walked into the restaurant with his arm around a tall, thin blonde. Olivia knew that it was Jessa; she'd seen her picture before.

Jamie nodded his head toward Olivia, and Jessa smiled. She'd seen pictures of Olivia, too.

She was beautiful. More beautiful than any of the other women that her father had dated.

Olivia smiled, standing up to meet them halfway. She hugged Jamie first, not wanting to kiss him in front of Jessa. "Hey. How was the drive?"

"Wasn't too bad." He said, shaking his daughter's shoulders. "Liv, this is Jessa. Jessa, this is Olivia."

The ladies smiled at each other before hugging. It was simple, but to Jamie it meant the world. His two favorite girls, hugging. It was like a dream.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Olivia smiled.

"You too, my Dad talks about you nonstop." Jessa said, receiving a scoff from Jamie.

"I do not," he defended, smirking.

Olivia laughed before sitting back down, as Jessa and Jamie did the same.

As they sat there, eating dinner and getting to know each other, it felt right. That was exactly what Olivia needed; a family.

"I'll call you," Jamie said, kissing her forehead.

Olivia nodded, leaning back into his arms, which were wrapped around her waist.

"It was nice meeting you," Jessa added.

Olivia slipped out of her boyfriend's embrace and hugged his daughter. "You too, Jessa. I'm so glad we finally did."

Jessa smiled. "Me too."

"Bye, babe. Lock up, okay?" Jamie said, pulling her back in front of him and brushing her hair from her face.

"Bye," Olivia said, walking inside of her apartment building.

Olivia laid in bed, her mind reliving every minute of their night. Jamie decided to stay at his apartment, due to the fact that Jessa was sixteen and they wanted to set a good example.

Jamie and Jessa were in the bedroom that he fixed up for her in his apartment, getting Jessa settled for the summer.

"So? Your thoughts?" Jamie asked his daughter as he helped her unpack.

"She's nice." Jessa said.

"That's all you have to say?"

"No, I mean, she's _really _nice. She's pretty, and she's respectful enough not to jam her tongue down your throat in front of me, which is more than I can say for your other girlfriends." Jessa said, unzipping her suitcase.

Jamie watched as she took a ball of clothes from her suitcase and threw it on the bed. "You are the worst packer I know."

Jessa chuckled. "All I'm saying is that I like her. She's good for you."

"We've only been dating a month and a half, but I could see myself ending up with her. She's amazing in every way." Jamie said, zoning out at he talked about her.

Olivia really was perfect.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Elliot sat at his desk, staring at the text on his phone screen.

_"I have a date tonight. Need you to take the kids. -Kathy"_

A date.

He had never felt like such a fucking loser in his life.

Kathy had moved on, Olivia had found someone that made her happy, and he was still sitting there alone.

Everyone in his life had completely forgotten he existed, and slowly, he was dying inside. Crumbling into nothing, growling older and more tired by the day.

Olivia sat across from Elliot, humming softly as her foot tapped against the floor.

He had never seen her so happy.

She grinned from ear to ear as she stared at her phone, reading a text from Jamie, Elliot assumed.

_"Jess will be spending the night at my sister's. Romantic dinner at Carmine's tonight?"_

Olivia tapped her fingers against her phone as she replied to his text.

_"Love to. I miss you. -Liv"_

_"Miss you too. I'll pick you up. Wear something sexy. ;)"_

Olivia snickered. _"Don't I always?"_

She set her phone down and turned to Elliot. "Why so glum, chum?"

"I'm not glum. Just tired." He answered.

Olivia shrugged. Their relationship had begun to feel nonexistent, and she just didn't know why.

Elliot never mentioned the fact that he was divorced finally, and he figured he wouldn't for awhile.

He contemplated it one night, and was even going to invite her to share a celebratory drink with him.

Drink. Ha. More like drinks.

But Jamie had invited her out to dinner that night, and he knew she'd rather have a steak and a round of sex than get wasted with her lonely, depressed partner.

He wondered who Kathy was going out with. He had every right to know, right? She'd have him around their children, and in the home that once belonged to him, so he was allowed to know.

Right?

He decided to text Kathy back.

_"Where? What time?"_

Within a few minutes, he received a reply. _"Around seven, from the house."_

_"I'll be there."_

Elliot pulled up to the house he once shared with his family, and dragged his feet up to the front door. He knocked, then shoved his hands back in his pockets in regret.

Kathy swung the door open, trying to put an earring in her ear. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress with black strappy heels on her feet.

"They're upstairs," she said with a smile.

Elliot nodded, walking up the steps to his children's bedrooms.

"Daddy!" Lizzie shrieked, jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey, Liz," Elliot said, kissing her cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Are we gonna see Olivia today?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot sighed. "Not this time."

It was killing him that his time with his partner was only during work, and even then, when she wasn't on the phone with Jamie, she was stupidly smiling at her phone screen because of a dumb text that Jamie would send.

It wasn't jealousy that Elliot was feeling, right? It wasn't that he wanted to be the one making Olivia happy, right?

Or was it?

Olivia was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he'd thought so for awhile. And sure, he'd thought about seeing her on her back, naked, screaming his name, but did that mean he wanted Olivia for himself?

Damn right it did.

But she belonged to someone else. She wasn't drooling over Elliot anymore, hoping he'd get divorced. She wasn't praying to whatever God she believed in that Elliot would turn out of the blue and take her in the interrogation room. She never told him the way she felt about him.

About his sexy temper that turned her on like a light switch, his deep blue eyes that she'd get lost in if she stared too long. His large, defined muscles that flexed through his shirt. The tingling sensation she'd get when he'd accidentally brush against her, or purposely, whatever.

She never told him about her dreams about him underneath her, gripping her hips tightly as she rode him. Moaning her name until it was the only word he knew.

They prided themselves in being able to confide in one another, and not daring to keep secrets.

Bullshit.

Keeping secrets was their specialty.

_**Author's note: WHOOOOOO! I FINALLY FINISHED THAT CHAPTER. I'm so bored. Lol. I really hope you guys liked it. (: I will now continue watching The Glee Project. OMG ENCHANTED IS COMING ON NEXT. okay. I'm super hyper. Lol**_

_**Oh, and if you didn't catch on, the whole "XOXOXOXO" thing meant like... a break thing. lol or a new scene/part/place thing. (:**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**Xo, **_

_**Briana**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow fanfic-ers. I hope y'all are doing well! It's been awhile since I've written anything that wasn't school related, and I've really missed it. I'm really excited to update after a very long (mind you, well needed) break from the site. I've recently started reading stories again and decided that it was time to make my return. I'm having a really hard time deciding where to go with **_**Enough **_**because I ended up taking it somewhere I never expected to. A baby was definitely not what I had planned on writing into the story, but it happened and there's really no going back. I'm trying, though. I do want to justify it and give it a kick-ass ending, so expect that soon, I suppose. Anyway! I'm rambling now. Hope y'all are having an amazing new year! **

**This takes place about two years after the previous chapter. Sorry for the time jump, but I felt like I needed to just get on with the story already! Happy reading, hope you enjoy! :) **

"How'd your date go?" Olivia asked, setting a cup of coffee on her partner's desk.

"You mean before or after she tossed her cookies in my new car?" Elliot asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid as his eyes followed her as she sat.

Olivia dropped her mouth open with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. "She did not!"

"Yep… she got drunk off her ass and puked on the floor of my car. I still can't get the damn smell out of the carpet." He said.

Olivia laughed, "Oh, my God!"

"Needless to say, I'm not pursuing a second date." Elliot said, slightly laughing as well.

"Sheila was like ten years younger than you!" Olivia chuckled. "What did you expect her to be like?"

"Okay, not ten. Like… six." Elliot corrected, tossing a playfully threatening, calloused finger in her direction. "And I expected her to be.. I dunno, classy. She's a nurse for Christ's sake."

"She's a really sweet girl." Olivia defended, swiping a strand of dark, wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"When she's sober." Elliot added.

Olivia laughed pitifully. "Well, I'm sorry. I thought you'd like her. Considering she's blonde and all, and that's your shtick."

"Dating blondes is not my shtick!" Elliot said with a chuckle.

"Oh, come on!" Olivia laughed. "Kathy, Priscilla, Jill.. all blondes."

"They're just the women who've happened to interest me. Their hair color was just coincidental." Elliot justified.

Elliot was more than attracted to brunettes, and Olivia was living proof of that, whether she knew it or not.

"Well, I really am sorry, Elliot. I thought you two would get along great." Olivia said.

"I mean she was sweet and pretty, but just not my type." Elliot said, with a shrug.

"There's this woman, her name is—"

"One more thing… you and your fiancé are never allowed to set me up on dates ever again."

Olivia smiled. She still couldn't believe she was getting married in less than two months.

Jamie had proposed July fourth while watched the fireworks on the beach. It was easily the most romantic thing Olivia had ever experienced. She couldn't help but make a fool of herself and cry as he asked for her hand.

They had set the date for April twenty first, deciding that they wanted a spring wedding. Jamie had talked Olivia into a big ceremony and reception, and as much as she pretended she would've been perfectly content with eloping in Vegas, she was ecstatic that he wanted to give her the wedding of her dreams.

Olivia's dream wedding consisted of doves and chariots and everything else that existed in a Walt Disney movie, but she figured she'd come up with a new dream that didn't seem planned by an eight year old little girl who lived vicariously through Cinderella while her Mother lay passed out drunk on the sofa behind her.

"My fiancé and I happen to both have really great taste, obviously. It just so happens that you don't like the same things we do." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot happened to like everything that Jamie liked; tall, leggy, curvaceous brunettes who said exactly what was on their mind, and didn't take shit from anyone. In fact, Elliot thought that Jamie had impeccable taste. After all, his fiancée was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I'm not saying that you don't have good taste, I just hate when girls can't handle their liquor." Elliot said with a shrug.

"You will never be satisfied, will you?" Olivia asked with a small smirk.

"Well, that's just me, huh? Never Satisfied Stabler." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled. "You've gotta satisfy sometime, Elliot. Kathy's dating; it's time for you to get back in the game, mister."

Elliot shrugged. "It's just a matter of finding the right person, I guess."

"Hey, look at me. Alone all my life, and I've finally found the right guy. Sure, a little late in my life, but I still found him." Olivia said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy, Liv. I really am." Elliot said.

"Thanks." Olivia said softly.

"Have you two talked about having children?" Elliot asked, knowing that Olivia knew the answer to that question without even having to think about it.

"We have not. We're just trying to get past the wedding and all of that before babies even pop into the equation." Olivia said, giving Elliot an answer he didn't expect.

He truly expected her to say that she and Jamie were going to try as soon as they said, "I do", to have children. He knew how desperately she wanted to be a Mother.

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course I do. I love children, and I'd love to have one of my own, but we agreed that we'd wait awhile to have any." Olivia said.

"So you have talked about it."

"I mean, yeah, I guess so. Sort of." Olivia said, shrugging. "We agreed that we'd wait a year after the wedding to even consider having kids."

Elliot nodded, "I see. You want to establish yourself as a married couple before you bring kids into the mix."

"Exactly." Olivia replied.

"You guys bought that big ass five bedroom house, you've gotta fill it up sometime."

Jamie and Olivia had purchased a house in Albany, which was a big move for Olivia. It would be her first time living out of Manhattan, her first time living with a man, her first time being someone's wife, and eventually, it'd be the first place she'd be a Mother in. The very first home her children would have. The first family she'd ever had.

They were waiting until after the wedding to move in, as they wanted to officially be husband and wife when they moved into their first house together. She'd moved into his apartment after they'd dated for six months, which was a big step for Olivia, but something had never felt so right. She was just so head over heels in love with Jamie, and she couldn't wait to make a future and a family with him.

Olivia chuckled. "That's what Jamie wanted! I don't even know why we need so many rooms.. I mean, we'll have one for Jessa for when she's in New York, and just… guest bedrooms, I guess, until we have kids."

"Olivia,"

Olivia turned around at the sound of her name being called and smiled as she saw her fiancé walking towards her desk. She stood up and met him nearly halfway.

"Hi, honey." She smiled, kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your sweater at home. It's supposed to get chilly later." Jamie said, causing Olivia to melt at his sweetness.

Olivia smiled the widest she'd smiled all day, and couldn't help but chuckle at her fiancé. "You're so cute. Thank you."

Jamie smiled, kissing her again. "I've gotta get to the hospital, but I'll see you tonight. We still on for dinner?"

Olivia nodded. "We're definitely on."

Jamie smiled. "Fantastic, I'll see you then. I love you."

She hugged him tightly and placed a quick kiss on his neck. "I love you, too. Have a good day at work."

"You too. Don't beat too many people up." Jamie said, winking at his fiancée.

Olivia chuckled, "I will try, baby."

Olivia watched him walk away, and she clutched her sweater in her hand as she let out a content sigh. She couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky she'd gotten by finding Jamie. He was truly the sweetest man she'd ever been with, and soon, he'd be all hers forever. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. James Allen McBride.

**Jamie is seriously so perfect! Or is he? Is it all a façade? Is he really the scum of the earth?! Well, y'all will just have to wait to find out! **

**Review if you want! I'm not going to tell you what to do, even though I want to… I'm a naturally bossy person. :) **

**BTW, guys, I'm a new auntie! My sister just had her second baby, eep! I love babies. They're so great. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I'M BAAAAACK! Oh, my freakin' goodness, y'all, HI! I missed updating. I thought I would've updated sooner, but I never get around to it. I don't have an excuse, I'm just.. lazy. I've been loving on my new niece who is seriously the cutest thing I've ever seen. My sister makes adorable babies, y'all. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm really hoping that more people jump on the bandwagon of this story, because it'll be really good, I PROMISE! Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: Fourteen seasons later and I still haven't received the gorgeous cast in a beautifully wrapped Christmas present.. tragic.**_

Olivia hummed softly as she unlocked the door of the apartment that she shared with her fiance. It was seven thirteen and she was walking through her front door to the sweet aroma of her man's cooking. She couldn't have been happier to have gotten out of work at a reasonable hour. The sounds of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' flooded through the apartment and she could hear Jamie's tone-deaf voice trying to keep up.

She quietly set her keys down in the bowl on the entry table and took off her leather jacket, tossing it onto the sofa as she made her way towards the kitchen.

She slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw Jamie dramatically singing into a wooden spoon and tapping the heel of his foot rhythmically into the tile of the kitchen.

"Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up!" He sang loudly. "Pour some sugar on me!"

Olivia smiled as she saw him move the spoon from a microphone to a guitar, swirling his hand up and over his body and strumming the nonexistent guitar strings.

"I'm hot, sticky, sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah!" Olivia sang, tossing a rock and roll hand sign into the air.

He jumped and turned around, spotting his fiancee standing in the kitchen's entryway with the widest smile on her face.

"You gonna run away on a tour bus with some hooker groupies on me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only if you intend on being one of those hooker groupies." Jamie teased, pulling her into his arms.

Olivia chuckled against his lips. "Oh, you wish."

"How was your day?" Jamie asked, turning back to stir the food that was on the stove.

"Eh, it was.." she cleared her throat. "It was alright."

Truth be told, it was far from alright. They'd finally found Riley Burgess, a twenty two year old med student who'd gone missing a few weeks prior, but didn't find her how they hoped they would. She was found dead in a tunnel in Central Park by a fifty two year old man on his morning jog.

Riley was also a new mother to a six month old baby boy, Ian, who'd now never get the chance to know his Mommy.

"Well, I hope you're in the mood for beef tacos." He said, turning back to the stove and stirring the meat once more.

"Mmm, sounds great." Olivia said. "I'm just gonna go change out of these clothes."

"Okay." Jamie said, watching his fiancee disappear from the kitchen.

Olivia made it into their bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror atop their dresser. She sighed wearily and ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair.

Everything about her day sucked. She just wanted her night with her soon-to-be husband to be perfect.

She slipped on a pair of yoga leggings, took off her blouse and slid a white camisole over her bra. Comfortable and casual, yet would drive Jamie wild. Just what she needed.

She walked back into the kitchen to find her fiance standing in front of the counter, fixing their plates.

"Tacos and Spanish rice.." he said, hearing her foot steps.

"Smells delicious." Olivia returned, coming up behind him and kissing the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jamie smiled. "I only want the best for my girl."

Olivia chuckled, burying her face in his back, inhaling his scent; Armani cologne, rubbing alcohol and sweat. It was an ungodly combination, probably the weirdest she'd ever smelled, but it was comforting to come home and smell it after a long, stressful day.

"Babe, can you get the drinks?" Jamie asked.

"Sure. You want water, soda or beer?" Olivia asked, opening the fridge.

"Beer."

Olivia had already gripped the neck of the beer bottle before he even gave her his answer, knowing that that was his drink of choice.

She grabbed a bottle of Fiji water for herself and followed her fiance to the table.

He set the plates down and she followed, setting the drinks down as well.

He finally caught a look at her and he smiled. "Now, how am I gonna be able to focus on my meal when you're dressed like that?"

Olivia laughed. "Babe. Yoga pants and a tank top is hardly the outfit to find sexy."

"You could be wearing a muumuu and I'd still think you were sexy." Jamie said, pulling her into him and kissing her neck.

"Mmm," she smiled, throwing her head back. "Give me twenty years, I just might fulfill your fantasy."

"Oh, God, honey..." Jamie said. "I mean, I'd love you regardless, but please, just don't ev-"

Olivia laughed loudly, scrunching up her nose. "Jamie, I'm joking! I'd never wear a muumuu."

"Thank God." Jamie said, kissing her lips before holding out her chair for her to sit down.

Jamie sat down beside her and smiled. "I love you, y'know that?"

"Well, I love you too, honey." Olivia said, returning the smile and holding his hand. "And I can't believe that I'm going to be your wife in two weeks."

"Less than two weeks.." Jamie reminded, kissing her.

"I'm nervous and excited all at the same time." Olivia said, releasing his hand to dig into the meal in front of her.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I've never been anyone's wife before." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Well, I feel honored to be your first husband.. and only, right?"

Olivia smiled, "And only."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elliot rolled off of the woman beneath him, plopping onto the bed with a loud sigh. He placed his arm above his head and closed his eyes as he waited for his breathing to even out.

He felt her roll over and place a hand on his chest, followed by a kiss to his bicep.

"That was fun," she said.

"Mm-hmm," he moaned. He wrapped an arm around her and ran his fingers through her blond locks.

"You've gotta get going, El. I don't want the kids to see you and get any false hopes."

"I know, Kath.." he sighed as she untangled their bodies and wrapped the blue sheet around her naked figure.

"We can't keep doing this." Kathy said, picking up Elliot's trail of clothes from the carpeted floor and tossing them onto the mattress.

"I know."

"I really like Steve, and I hate doing this to him." She let the sheet drop and concealed her body with her blue silk robe as she spoke of her new boyfriend. "He's a good guy."

"Obviously he's not that good if you keep a spot for me in your bed." Elliot said, pulling his jeans over his now brief-adorned lower half. His comeback was good, too good, and the only sound in the room was the jingling of his belt as he fastened it.

Kathy shook her head and rolled her eyes at the man she once called her husband. Cocky and brazen as the day she first laid eyes on him. "Believe me, Elliot, a quick fuck and a solid relationship are two different things. Steve is not the man you've been."

Elliot scoffed, slipping his shirt over his head and grabbing his jacket from the dresser. He roughly picked his sneakers up off the ground and stormed out of the house he once called his.

He couldn't really be mad at Kathy for putting a stop to their midnight booty calls, he understood that she was happy in her new relationship. He didn't really want her back, and he knew she felt the same way, but he just couldn't walk away from her without feeling heartbroken.

He didn't love her, not the way he used to, but he also didn't enjoy seeing her with another man. He was the only man she'd ever been with, it was strange for him to see her in a relationship with a guy that wasn't him.

He didn't know what exactly in life he wanted. He was slowly starting to accept the fact that Olivia Benson was off the menu, and it wasn't easy watching her kiss Jamie and tell him he loved her. It was almost as if he was more possessive over Olivia than his ex-wife. If hurt him more seeing Olivia in a relationship than seeing Kathy in one.

If one thing was certain, it was that Elliot Stabler was a very confused man who had a lot of things to sort out before he even considered a relationship.

_**Author's Note: Okay, hope y'all enjoyed! WHO ELSE IS PUMPED AS HECK FOR TOMORROW'S EPISODE!? I know that it's Cassidy, and I don't really like the idea of them together, buuut I'm still excited. I'll probably cry. Can we just bring back David Haden? He's beautiful and perfect and I want Olivia to marry him and make babies ok.**_

_**XO, **_

_**Bri :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi there! I'm back with chapter six! I've been on vacation in Florida this past week, and I'm sooo glad to be back in Austin! I've missed my bed. My birthday passed recently, and I am now 18! Channing Tatum, I'm legal! ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. Dick Wolf wasn't even kind enough to send Mariska as a birthday gift. Boo.**_

Olivia stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down her dress with a shaky hand. She let out a ragged breath and adjusted the way her curls fell.

"This is it, Benson.." she whispered to herself.

It was the day of her wedding, finally, and she had been an emotional wreck all day. She had asked her bridesmaids to give her a minute alone, and she'd spent the whole time pacing and fixing her dress.

She was terrified. She didn't want to screw anything up, and she didn't want Jamie to back out. She was ten seconds away from running and sparing Jamie the heartache of marrying someone with as much baggage and damage as she had.

She knew that Jamie was better off without her, and that she couldn't be the wife that he deserved. She also couldn't stop thinking about her Mom. She wished that Serena Benson was standing behind her, fixing her veil, and telling her how beautiful she looked. She wished more than anything that she had her Mother there with her to push her down the aisle to the man of her dreams.

She smoothed down her dress once more upon hearing a knock on the door. "Come in.."

The door slowly opened. "Are you decent?"

Olivia chuckled at the voice of her partner. "Why would I tell you to come in if I were indecent?"

"Touche.." he smirked, walking up to her as they both looked in the mirror. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Olivia smiled, blushing like crazy. "Thank you."

"No problem.."

"Elliot, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said, fixing her veil.

She sighed shakily. "Am I doing the right thing by marrying Jamie?"

"Liv, you have a man standing at that altar willing to give you everything you've ever wanted." Elliot said. "I see how happy he makes you, and even though we're not the biggest fans of each other, he really loves you. If you're happy, if you love him, then yes. You are absolutely doing the right thing."

"I love him, and I am happy, but I just.. I feel like he can do so much better than me." Olivia said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "He's one of the best men I've ever met, and he has so much to offer a person and he chose me. It doesn't make sense."

"Olivia, you're gorgeous, you're intelligent, you're kind, you have every single thing that a man could ask for. I don't know why you constantly put yourself down, because you are worthy of so much happiness in your life and it's about time you take hold of that." Elliot said, handing her a tissue from the box on the table.

She wiped her eyes and nose with the tissue and smiled at her partner. "I'm gonna have to redo my makeup, y'know.."

"You could walk down the aisle with running mascara and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world."

Elliot was mentally kicking himself because he couldn't believe he'd just said that. It was true, no doubt, but he didn't know how appropriate it was to say.

Olivia chuckled and straightened out his tie. "Thanks for wearing this penguin suit for me."

"Anything for you."

"I need to fix my makeup, then I'll be ready to roll.. gimme five?"

"Take all the time you need. They can't do anything without the bride." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia smiled and walked over to the vanity table and began retouching her makeup. A few minutes later, she was ready, and looped her arm into Elliot's.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle.." Olivia said softly. "It means a lot."

"Neither of us would have it any other way..." Elliot said. "You ready?"

She inhaled shakily and nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, Jill?" Elliot said, getting the attention of Jamie's sister as they walked out of the dressing room. "She's ready." 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

Elliot sat on his old, stained and tattered blue couch that he bought at a garage sale with a beer in his hand and a bag of chips on the cushion beside him. It was his day off of everything. His day off of work, his day off of the gym, and his day off of Olivia. The one day that he made sure he didn't think about Olivia and all of the dirty things that he wanted to do to her.

He blankly stared at his TV as the latest Yankees game was on. He wasn't paying attention, not really. All he could think of was the fact that he was almost done with his last beer. That didn't slow down his drinking, of course, it just prepared him for the end.

As he reached for another potato chip, an incessant knocking caused him to drop the chip and drag his feet to his front door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled to the door.

The frenzied knocking stopped and he finally reached it, unlocking it and inwardly groaning as he saw his ex-wife standing on the other side.

"Kathy.." he said, roughly blinking away the lights of the TV and allowing his eyes to focus on the disheveled woman. "Come on in."

Kathy walked into his apartment that reeked of beer, salt, and sweat, and took a seat on the couch.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and putting his hand behind his head.

"I'm pregnant." She said, not even bothering to take a breath before, after, or in between the words.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

Olivia stood on top of a step stool as she straightened out her framed wedding picture.

"There?" She called to her husband, who'd been sitting on the couch watching her.

"Yeah." He responded, letting her know that it was finally straight.

"I'm so glad they finally came in." She said, letting out a sigh as she stepped off of the stool and onto the hardwood floor of their home.

Jamie nodded, lifting his arm onto the back of the couch and allowing her to nestle her body against his before wrapping his arm around her.

"It looks nice." He complimented, looking up at their first picture as husband and wife.

They'd been married for a month and three days now, and had settled into their new home and life nicely. It felt natural for the both of them to call one another husband and wife.

Olivia fiddled with her wedding band as Jamie flipped through the channels on the television.

"Oh, look, the Yankees are playing!" Olivia said, pointing to the TV as she recognized the Jerseys of her favorite team.

"Honey, you know I hate baseball.." Jamie said, kissing her head and changing the channel.

Olivia knew. How could she forget? Her husband hated her favorite sport.

Jamie put it on CNN, and Olivia could feel herself falling asleep from the boring channel. She was not a news person. She dealt with enough of the messed up world in her job, she didn't need to relive it in the comfort of her own home.

The ringing of her cell phone caused her to wake up and grab her phone off the coffee table.

"It's Jessa.." Olivia said, furrowing her eyebrows and holding the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jess? What does she want?" Jamie asked, receiving a shush and a finger in his face.

"Olivia."

"Hey, honey, what's up?"

"Is my Dad around?"

"Yeah, he's right beside me, y'wanna talk to him?"

"No. No, I need to talk to you, actually. Can you go somewhere away from my Dad?"

"Sure.. hold on." Olivia got up and walked out of the room. "Okay, what's up?"

"When did you know you were ready to have sex?"

Olivia was completely caught off guard by the question. "Umm.. I can't remember, why?"

"I... I think that I'm ready."

"Well, honey, I don't exactly know what to say. I can't tell you not to have sex, but I can tell you to make sure that you are absolutely as safe as you can possibly be."

"What do you mean, like condoms?"

"Condoms, yes. Always, always make sure that he wears a condom. Never let him talk you out of it."

"Well, I wanna get on birth control, but I'm too scared to ask my mom.. will you take me?"

"To get birth control?"

"Yeah."

"Uhhh, I don't know, sweetie. I'm not sure if that's my place..."

"You're practically my mom now, Liv. You married my Dad, and I trust you. I want you take me. Please?"

"Okay.. okay, I'll take you next week when you come up here."

"Cool, thanks."

"So, who's the boy?" Olivia asked with a smirk as she sat on the swing on their porch.

"His name's Dillon. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, and he plays baseball.. his butt looks pretty great in those pants, so I figured he was a winner."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her stepdaughter's statement.

"He's a senior, and he's got a 3.4 GPA, and he ranks 14 in his class. I think he's pretty great."

"Wow, good job! He seems like a great kid... I just want you to be safe, honey, and smart. Losing your virginity, Jessa, it changes you. It completely changes you, and I want you to make sure that you're one hundred and ten percent ready."

"I am, I'm ready, Olivia."

"You're 17, Jessa. You're a junior in high school, and soon you'll be graduating and heading off to college. You're growing up. Sex is all a part of growing up."

"How old were you? I know you didn't forget."

"I was 16."

"And did you regret it?"

"To a certain extent.. I regretted the fact that I lost my virginity to a man nearly twice my age, and I regretted the fact that I did it in the backseat of his Mustang, but other than that, no. I was ready, we were safe, and we were in love."

"Nearly twice your age!"

"Yeah.. not my proudest moment. Things were different back then..."

"Jeez, you make it sound like you were born in the 30's!"

Olivia chuckled. "He was in college.. my mom ended it when she found it."

"That's good. I wouldn't want my sixteen year old dating an older guy."

"Yeah, it was.. a stupid thing to do."

"Don't tell my Dad anything..."

"You've got my word, honey."

"Thanks.. I'll call later to say goodnight."

"Alright, love you sweetheart."

"Love you, too."

Olivia hung up the phone with a small, accomplished smile on her face. She'd just handled her very first official stepmother talk, and felt extremely good about it.

She sat there on their back porch and allowed her feet to push against the wood of the floor and gently swing her back and forth. It was the middle of September, and the breeze was just right. Not too cold to where she froze her toes just sitting outside, but not too hot to where she was uncomfortable sitting outside. It was perfect.

She let her hair fly all around her as the wind attacked her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Hey," Jamie stepped onto the patio and sat beside her.

She smiled, leaning into him. "Hi.."

"What did Jessa want?" He asked, kissing her.

"Girl talk.." Olivia said, crossing her arms and cuddling deeper against her husband.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Olivia and leaned his head against hers.

"It's nice out here.." Jamie said.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the serenity of the moment with her husband.

"I'm glad we both managed to get a day off..." Jamie said, lifting up a corner of her gray sweater and circling the tips of his fingers against the tan skin of her stomach.

"Me too," Olivia said softly, shuddering as the touch of Jamie's fingers caused goosebumps to form on her skin.

"You getting hungry?" Jamie asked.

"Little bit.."

"How 'bout I cook my lovely lady a nice juicy steak and maybe if you're lucky, I'll toss in a baked potato and salad.." Jamie teased, trailing his fingers even higher up her shirt.

"Mmm, throw in a glass of wine and you just might get lucky tonight." Olivia smirked, looking up at him as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Talk of dessert before we even get to dinner, you're my kind of woman.." He chuckled.

"Come on, honey.. get up and cook me dinner." Olivia smiled, standing up and pulling her husband with her.

He smiled, cupping her face and placing a kiss to her lips. "As you wish, my love." 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

"What are we gonna do?" Elliot asked, running a hand over his face as he sat beside his crying ex-wife.

"I mean, it might be Steve's, but I needed to tell you because it might also be yours.." Kathy said, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Kathy..." Elliot sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is a mess."

"I know." She nodded, sniffling. "I know it is, and I'm sorry to put you through this, but you needed to know."

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I need to tell Steve."

"You haven't told Steve?!" Elliot nearly yelled.

"No, I figured I'd tell you first!"

"How far along are you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, Elliot, I haven't been to the doctor!" Kathy snapped.

Elliot stood up and began pacing behind his couch. Kathy watched, nervous as to what he was thinking.

He didn't want to have a fourth child at the moment. He wasn't ready to start all over with a new baby. He sure as hell wasn't ready to do it all with Kathy. Raising their first four had been one giant obstacle course from hell, every little thing was an argument, and he didn't want to do all of that with her again.

"There's still a chance.." he sighed. "That it's not mine."

Kathy shook her head in disbelief. She didn't expect him to try and push this pregnancy away so quickly. "I mean, there's a possibility.."

"What are you going to tell Steve? That you cheated on him with your ex-husband and now you don't know who your baby's father is?"

"Screw you!"

"I'm just being a realist, Kathy!" Elliot yelled. "Do you expect him to be okay with that? Do you expect me to be okay with that?"

"You knew I was in a relationship with someone else when you got in my bed!"

"Yeah, and so did you! It was wrong on both of our parts, Kathy! But what I'm saying is that Steve isn't going to want to help support a baby that might not even be his.. I'll help you with what I can, Kathy, but will Steve?"

"I don't know..." Kathy said, feeling herself begin to tear up again.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of supporting another man's unborn child.." Elliot said, sitting down beside her. "But this kid could also be mine... I don't know what to do, Kathy."

"I'll tell you what, Elliot.." Kathy said, putting her hand on his knee. "I'll take care of everything until the baby's born. I'll let Steve know exactly what's going on, and if he loves me enough to forgive me, then great. If not, then so be it. I'll figure things out. Don't worry about anything until a DNA test can be done.."

"Well, the date of conception can help a lot, right?"

"I don't know.. I slept with you and Steve pretty consecutively."

Elliot sighed, throwing his head on the back of the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"This is a mess, Kath.. this whole thing is a mess."

_**Ooohhhhh, Kathy's pregnant! IS IT POSSIBLE THAT BABY ELI IS MAKING HIS DEBUT!? Well, review por favor, and you'll find out soon enough! Can paternity tests be done while the baby's still in the womb? I read that it's possible, but carries a lot of risks (like 1 in 200 miscarriages), and I also read that it isn't possible.. I swear that it is, though? Idk. Anyway, I wanted to include some part of the wedding, that's why the first part is there. I really hope to update sometime soon. It depends on when I get the next chapter written. Love y'all! **_

_***sorry that this skips ahead.. but none of my chapters ever take place one day after the other. I like to move quickly! Lol.. next chapter will be Jessa's trip to New York.**_

_**Xoxoxoxo,  
>Bri <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, everyone! Here is a new chapter.. I literally wrote this in like thirty minutes because I wanted to update so bad. It's getting late and I still need to shower and do my homework. Can we say procrastinator? **_

"Ow!" Jessa cried, holding her arm away from her body.

"What? Did I step on your toes?" Jamie asked, turning around and looking down at his daughter's bare feet.

"No, I.." she shook her head, knowing she couldn't tell her father that he bumped into her arm and hit the Implanon birth control bar that had been inserted in her arm just hours before. "I'm fine."

"Okay..." he nodded. "Can you go tell Olivia that dinner's ready?"

Jessa nodded, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth and heading up the stairs and into Jamie's and Olivia's bedroom.

"Hey, Liv?" She called through the closed door as she tapped lightly on it.  
>"Dinner's ready, Dad said to come ans get you.."<p>

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!" Olivia yelled, trying to rid the shakiness from her voice.

"Alright." Jessa responded, turning on her heels and back down the stairs.

Olivia ran a shaky hand down her face as she leaned against her bathroom counter and stared down at the pregnancy test in front of her. She had to wait another minute for the results and she was going insane.

"She said she'll be down in a minute." Jessa said, grabbing three plates from the cabinet and setting them on the table.

"Thanks for setting the table, honey." Jamie said, kissing his daughter's head and setting the bowl of red potatoes on the table.

"Welcome." She said, still making sure to keep her arm away from her dad.

Olivia stared down at the pregnancy test and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Liv?" Jamie called, making his way up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Olivia responded, throwing the pregnancy test in the trash, burying it beneath everything inside the pail.

"Hey," he said, opening the bathroom door. "You gonna eat?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against him, inhaling the scent of her perfume mixed with the smell of her coconut shampoo. He kissed her, cupping her face in his large hands. "You're beautiful."

Olivia smiled, "You tryna seduce me, Doctor?"

"Is it working?" He asked, kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You guys are so gross." Jessa said as she stood in the doorway and caught her Dad licking and sucking all over her stepmother's neck.

Jamie pulled back and laughed, causing Olivia to laugh as well.

"C'mon, Jame.. let's go eat." Olivia said, walking past her husband.

He slapped her ass and chuckled, "Are you on the menu?"

She turned around and gasped, with a smile on her face. "Did you just slap my ass?"

"I sure did.." he said, pulling her against him again and squeezing her bottom and placing another kiss to her mouth.

"You guys are too old for that!" Jessa turned and walked back downstairs.

Olivia laughed, "Let's go before we make Jess lose her appetite."

Olivia walked in front of Jamie, and she couldn't stop thinking of the pregnancy test she just took. She didn't know whether or not she was happy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

"Alright, Ms. Malone, everything looks good.." Doctor Michael Castellanos said, pulling the sonogram camera from her stomach and hooking it back to the machine. "You're about nine weeks along."

Kathy pulled her shirt over her stomach and sat up. "The baby's healthy?"

"Looks like it." Michael said, pulling a pair of purple latex gloves from his hands and tossing them into the trash bin behind him. "Estimated due date... March fifteenth.."

Kathy looked up at Steve, who was smiling, much to her surprise.

He'd wanted to be involved in the pregnancy, which Kathy didn't mind. He was more hurt than anything at the fact that Kathy slept with her ex-husband multiple times and was pregnant with a child who may or may not belong to him, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her. She was the first woman he'd fell for since his wife died three years earlier. She had breast cancer, which took her fertility and eventually her life.

Here was his chance to have a woman who loved him and a baby to call his own. He didn't care if Elliot was the biological father or not, he planned on being involved in this baby's life.

"That's a baby.." Steve said, still in shock and disbelief that the little bean shaped figure that he just saw on the screen would grow into a baby.

"Yeah," Kathy smiled.

"Do you guys want pictures?" Michael asked.

"That'd be great." Kathy said.  
>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •<p>

"'Scuse me, kiddo." Jamie said, putting his hands on Jessa's biceps and moving her out of the way.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, wanting to cry from the excruciating pain that was shooting up and down her arm.

"What'd I do?" Jamie asked, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, it's.. I just have a bruise. That's all." Jessa said, moving away from her father.

"Is that why you're wearing a hoodie in August? Let me see it.." he said.

"No, it's fine, really." Jessa insisted.

"Jessa Marie, let me see your arm." He said, sternly.

Jessa sighed, rolling her eyes and unzipping her hoodie. She dropped it to the floor, knowing that her Dad wouldn't settle for just examining one arm.

"What's under the bandage?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"If you're lying to me-"

"It's birth control, okay?" Jessa snapped.

"What?"

"It's called an Implanon."

"This is new, Jessa, this is fresh. Did you sneak out to get this?" Jamie asked, causing his daughter to look down at her feet. "_Answer me_, dammit!"

"Yes!" Jessa said, not even stopping the tears that fell down her cheeks. She wasn't going to sell out Olivia.

"What the hell makes you think you can have this? You're seventeen years old, Jessa! You're a kid!" Jamie yelled.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and felt her stomach drop at the sight of Jessa crying.

"I'm sorry!" Jessa cried.

"Wait, hey, what's going on?" Olivia asked, putting her hand on Jamie's arm.

"Jessa snuck out of the fucking house and got birth control! What the hell were you thinking, Jessa? Getting this shit in your arm, thinking it's a free pass to open your legs to every dick you come by?"

"Whoa!" Olivia yelled. "That's enough, Jamie!"

"Stay out of this, Liv. It has nothing to do-"

"I took her to get the birth control." Olivia said.

"What?"

"She didn't sneak out."

"Olivia..." Jessa whispered.

"You had no _right_, Olivia!" Jamie roared.

"Jess, go to your room and let me talk to your Dad, please.." Olivia said, handing the girl her hoodie and waiting before she walked up the stairs to respond to her husband.

"She asked me, Jamie.. I didn't see the harm in it. It was a very mature decision." Olivia said, trying to calm down her husband.

"She's not your child, Olivia, you don't get to make these decisions for her. What does she need birth control for? To parade around town like a slut?"

"Having birth control does not make her a slut, Jamie. She's your daughter, you shouldn't say things like that."

"Oh, fuck off, Olivia."

"Screw you!" She yelled, turning and stomping up the stairs. "Make yourself comfortable on the fucking couch!"

She slammed her bedroom door and sat down on their king sized bed, dropping her head in her hands.

Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to get Jessa birth control. Maybe she should have discussed it with Jamie.

She looked up when she heard her bedroom door open and rolled her eyes when she saw her husband walk into the room.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, before opening it a second later. "Is this why you got her birth control?"

She looked at what he was holding and her heart stopped.

"What, did you abort the baby and get her on birth control to make sure it didn't happen again?"

"Jamie.."

"But, y'know what, a baby is the last fucking thing we need, so maybe you did a good thing."

She felt her chin tremble and she shook her head, scoffing. "That's mine.."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

"March fifteenth.." Kathy said, fiddling with a loose piece of thread that hung from the old couch in her ex-husband's living room.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked, handing back the sonogram pictures of the little baby bean that could possibly be his newest child.

"Well, I don't have any morning sickness, so that's good.." Kathy said, chuckling. "And I told the kids yesterday and they're pretty excited. Confused as hell, but excited."

"And Steve? How's he taking it?" Elliot asked, gulping down a glass of water.

Kathy sighed and allowed a smile to form on her face. "He's been really great about the whole thing.. said he forgives me for cheating and he's really happy."

"That's good."

"Yeah.. whether this baby biologically belongs to him or not, he's gonna be there." Kathy said.

"What happens if the baby's mine and we try and work things out? Then what's he gonna do?"

"All due respect, El, even if this baby's yours.. I don't want to be with you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

"Liv, I didn't mean..." Jamie sighed, shaking his head and spitting out the foot in his mouth. "I meant that Jessa didn't need a baby, I didn't.."

Olivia handed him a pillow and snatched her pregnancy test from his hand. "It's negative."

"What?" He asked, watching as she threw the test back in the garbage.

"A baby's the last thing we need, right?" Olivia spat, slamming the bathroom door and locking it.

"Honey, come on!" He said through the door. "I'm sorry, Liv."

Jamie heard the shower turn on and sighed, leaning against the door and mentally kicking himself. He walked out of the bedroom, giving his wife space and time to cool off.

Olivia put down the toilet lid and sat on top of it, silently crying her eyes out. She was truly excited about being a Mother, but the single line produced by the pregnancy test crushed that dream.

For once, a negative pregnancy test was a bad thing for Olivia Benson.

_**Okay! So, Jamie's asshole qualities are gonna be shown more and more in the next few chapters, and his true self will be known! Kathy and Elliot are a hot mess, huh? Lol. All reviews are appreciated! :)**_

_**- Briana **_


End file.
